return to mystic falls
by Hannah1796
Summary: AU set in season 3 klaus doesn't live with them in this kol and Rebekah get undaggered and Elijah wants to start they're life over again except with Katherine Kol and Rebekah had a thing in the past and kol tries to make it happen again but rebekah doesn't want to they try to live they're lives again as normal brother and sister but they actually aren't kol/rebekah Elijah/Kather
1. Chapter 1

_Fall 2011 Elijah and his young siblings kol and Rebekah and Elijah's girlfriend Katherine were on they're way_

_To they're new home in mystic falls klaus moved to new Orleans so he wouldn't be joining his siblings in making a new life for themselves it would take time for kol to get used to the modern world he has been daggered in a box for over a century rebekah agreed to teach him about the new generation she didn't get_

_Along with him all the time but she still wants to help him they're older brother finn had still been daggered he was in new Orleans with klaus Katherine wanted her daughter Nadia to join them as well but unfortunately she_

_Got bit by a werewolf and died klaus did not want to help her _

_Elijah was excited about being reunited with his siblings it was gonna be tough keeping them under control _

_But he would figure it out as they went along _

Elijah what am i going to do for entertainment in this new century?

Well first you and Rebekah are gonna go to the store and buy yourselves some modern day teenage things

Like dvds and iPhones

That would be fun Elijah except i have no bloody idea what any of those things are

That's why Rebekah agreed to help you she knows about all that stuff now

_While Elijah continued to jabber on kol had began to ignore him he looked over at rebekah's nice legs_

_She had been wharing a short skirt her legs were very smooth he checked her up and down he licked his_

_Lips and grassed his hand over her leg running over it rebekah quickly pushed it away _

_What Elijah and klaus or finn for that matter didn't know was that rebekah and kol had messed around in the _

_Past nothing serious when they were young teenagers full of hormones they sometimes engaged in sexual _

_Activities and kol wanted to start it up again but rebekah knew it was wrong and that it shouldn't have happened _

_But sometimes she'd find herself thinking of kol in sexual ways since he's been back that is but she wasn't about to act upon it cause she knew kol had changed since then he was psychotic he may not be right now_

_But he'll soon do something to get himself in trouble rebekah thought _

Katherine do you mind helping me with my hair for school tomorrow? _(rebekah asked trying to get kol out of her mind)_

Sure what style did you have in mind?

Like maybe straight with a pink braid

Ok I'll try and manage to do that

_Soon enough Elijah pulled up to a big white mansion it was very nice rebekah's jaw dropped when she saw_

_It niklaus was crazy not to want to come live with them she thought _

This is where we're going to live? (kol asked)

Yes kol it is (Elijah replied)

Then i suppose I'm getting the big room then?

_Rebekah then glared over at kol like he said something crazy _

What? (furrowing eyebrows)

If anyone is getting the big room it's me I'm gonna have nicer clothes and stuff!

And I'm not!

_Kol and Rebekah then began yelling back and forth and each other causing Elijah to put his hand over his face and sigh Katherine tried comforting him by messaging his shoulder _

Enough! (Elijah then shouted)

_Kol and Rebekah then stopped yelling and turned to look at Elijah _

All the rooms are big as you can tell it's a mansion so let's not keep yelling unless you guys want to be in

A box again now are you gonna stop

(both) yes sir

Alright now get out and start helping with the boxes

_Kol and Rebekah then opened the doors of the car and opened the trunk and began to unload boxes running in and out of the house in vampire speed Elijah and Katherine then got out and did the same_

**Later that day **

Alright all my stuff is unpacked can me and kol go to the store now?

_Elijah then glanced over at kol thinking he probably didn't unpack his stuff then he turned to look at rebekah _

Did kol unpack his boxes?

Yeah i think what else would've he been doing all this time?

Guess your right rebekah go ahead and go

_Soon enough kol and Rebekah were gone_

_At the store kol and Rebekah were browsing through dvds rebekah was looking for romantic movies_

_Kol was looking for something that had action he absolutely hated anything with love in it_

_Rebekah picked up the last song and the notebook and she came across something called flowers in the attic _

_It was a pretty old film late 80s she turned it around to read the back of it it had been about to young_

_Siblings who fell for each other it reminded her of herself and kol except her and kol had nothing _

_But sex and that was it no love between them she put the dvds in the cart and turned to kol to see if he was_

_Done_

Find anything yet?

No everything doesn't seem to interest me

There's a hole rack of dvds in front of you and you can't find anything that peaks your interest? Here move

Over I'll find you something (says rebekah pushing kol aside she had been brushing up against him at that point)

Here spiderman you might like this

What's it about exactly? (he asked looking at the back of the box)

It's about a boy who is a super hero he saves people and shoots webs out of his hand

How do you know so much about it?

I watched it with some people from school

Wait you have friends?

One actually isn't a friend she's the one who stabbed me in the back and which is how i got back in the box

Well who can blame her (he says smirking his classic smirk rebekah loved)

Shut it or I'll snap your neck right here in this asle

_Kol continued to smirk as he went back to looking at the dvds he then found the second spiderman and star wars_

Alright ready to go

Finally now we have to go to the asle with the phones and that should be it

_While rebekah looked at the iphone 4 kol was looking at all the electronic things the store had he'd never seen_

_Such stuff in his life_

C'on kol I'm not waiting forever come pick out your phone! (she shouted)

Don't get your knickers in a bunch sister i was on my way alright what am i looking at?

Cell phones kol

Which one should i get

I don't know I'm getting the iPhone 4 so you should just get that apparently these apple products are supposed to

Be the greatest thing ever

Ok then looks like I'm getting the iPhone 4

_As kol tried to pick up the phone he couldn't he thought it was stuck_

Rebekah why can't i pick up the phone?

Cause they have it put that way so no one can steal it

**Back home**

_As rebekah and kol got back to the house bags in there hand they noticed the living room being empty _

Elijah Katherine we're home were are you guys? (rebekah yelled)

_Kol walked into the library and saw Elijah sitting and reading a book_

Hey lijah were's Katherine?

She went out she said she was going to go see the Salvatore brothers

Who?

The Salvatore brothers they're vampires like us

Never heard of them well I'll be heading up to my room then

_As kol began to walk away Elijah stopped him_

Kol wait

What

Why wasn't your room unpacked like you said it was

I um was going to but-

But what you decided to do the irresponsible thing and not unpack like i told you to

Fine I'm sorry I'll unpack once i get upstairs ok?

Alright but please kol I'd really appreciate it if you'd listen to me next time

Will do brother

_After that kol headed upstairs in vampire speed _


	2. first kisses and an old diary

**middle ages ago in mystic falls**

_Rebekah had just turned 13 a few weeks ago she was sitting by the river tossing rocks in the water_

_Her brothers had been out on they're own all day niklaus was out helping Elijah and finn work with mikael_

_Kol was playing with one of his friends which left Rebekah to be on her own her friends had already been_

_Hanging out with the boys around the village Rebekah felt somewhat jealous cause she didn't have a boyfriend _

_Yet she hasn't even been kissed she thought something was wrong with her no boys ever talked to her_

_The nice ones anyway the crude ones however tried to get to her all the time which she couldn't stand_

_Soon enough Rebekah lost her train of thought when she began to hear something rustling through the bushes_

_As she was about to throw another rock in she turned to see who it was no one was there_

_So she turned back around facing the river throwing the rocks again soon enough someone ran out_

Grrr!

Aaah! _(Rebekah had turnee around to see it was her brother kol ) _kol don't you know it's wrong to sneak

Up on a girl!

Yeah your a girl _(kol said jokingly)_

_Which made Rebekah frown and look away _

Oh Rebekah I'm sorry you know I'm joking

No it's not that it's something else

What is it? _(kol said sitting next to Rebekah)_

It's kinda a girl thing

Eww but what is it

I feel like no boy will ever like me

That's crazy bekah why wouldn't they your beautiful kind hearted your good at throwing rocks

_(That made Rebekah laugh a little) _kol do you think I'm beautiful

Of course Rebekah your one of the most beautiful girls in the village

_Rebekah then smiled at kol and he smiled back at her they then began to lean in closer face to face Rebekah _

_Then pecked kol on the lips Rebekah had finally had her first kiss and it was the best thing she ever felt_

_Butterflies were in her stomach her heart was racing like crazy she then pulled away smiling as was kol_

_As they leaned in again they heard Klaus yelling for them they then got up and ran back to they're home_

**Present day**

_While Rebekah was in her room laying down feeling nervous about school she then sighed out rolling her_

_Eyes and decided to go through her box that she hadn't opened yet she opened it up and began to roam through the box she then found an old diary of hers which she remembered she had written everything about kol_

_In she opened it and began to go through the pages until she got to a very erotic thing she had written _

_About kol and began to read to herself _

_Dear diary today me and did some more sexual acts i knew it was wrong i just couldn't fight it_

_He pulled me in a deep passionate kiss and began to trail his hands up my back which made me shiver _

_He then ran his hand up my leg pulling my dress up he then began to rub my now hot wet folds_

_Through the thin piece of fabric covering up that area i let out a soft moan begging for more_

_As Rebekah kept reading her diary she began to feel heat between her legs she then layed down on the bed_

_She parted her legs a little and gently moved her fingers into her wet center qnd continued to read_

_Kol then tore off the piece of fabric leaving it to fall to the floor he then grabbed her by her butt and placed _

_Her on her bed her legs were parted he then pulled up her dress exposing her wet folds kol with_

_Lust filled eyes then leaned down blowing air on her teasing her folds he then took his tongue and slipped it into_

_Her core he then pushed her legs further apart and stuck his tongue deeper into her clitoral hood making _

_Rebekah cry out in pleasure she felt herself tighten up around his tongue as she was about to climax_

_Kol then felt her juices coating his tongue she tasted so sweet like candy he then rised up from between her legs_

_And then got on the bed next to her and kissed her lips Rebekah tasted herself on his lips she then placed _

_Her hand to her core and began to pleasure herself as kol kissed her she moaned into his mouth _

_He then broke the kiss and moved her hand away from her womanhood and placed her fingers next to his_

_Mouth liking the jucies off her fingers he then took his fingers to her core and began to finger her_

_Rebekah couldn't take it no more she bucked her hips up and began to grind against his fingers moaning in pleasure she then released her jucies all over kol's hand after she climaxed she layed there kol then_

_Took his fingers out and licked them he then looked at Rebekah and grew a huge grin _

_Kol was very pleased that he just made his then 17 year old sister orgasm_

_after Rebekah finished the page of her diary she reached her climax she had to bite her lip to stop the moan_

_Little did Rebekah know was kol was standing by her door listening to her the whole time with the same_

_Grin on his face_


	3. sibling blood bag and burning bodies

_It was 12:am midnight and kol was out looking for fun he spotted a bar called mystic grill he looked at the place and then ran across the street to get to it he's never been here before it was a pretty nice bar to hang at after he saw a pretty blonde girl at sitting at the bar he grinned knowing he'd get laid that night he then walked over and_

_Sat right next to her she had been looking the other way so she didn't see him come over there kol then decided to ask her something _

Care for a drink love?

_As soon as he spoke she nearly jumped out of her skin cause she had no idea kol was behind her she then replied back _

Um sure yeah

Excuse me? _Kol asked the bar tender waiting for him to turn around _

Yeah can i help you?

Yes we would like some burbon and tequila and make it quick something tells me we're gonna be leaving soon

_Kol said looking at the blonde seductively she then returned the smile kol smelled her getting aroused _

_Her knickers were probably getting soaked as we speak kol thought he also thought the blonde kinda reminded_

_Him of rebekah which made his cock twitch soon enough the bartender came back with a glass of burbon and tequila disrupting the eye fucking between the two_

Alright that'll be 12 dollars

Here you go keep the change

_Kol said sliding the money on the bar the blonde looking at kol seductively _

_Kol noticed and looked back at her as he downed the entire glass of burbon _

_Soon after kol had been fucking that blonde behind the building thrusting in and out _

Oh yeah oh that's it right there oh fuck me!

_Says the blonde they were both near they're climax the blonde was the first to cum but kol didn't want to waste_

_His on her so he stopped and pulled out of her leaving the blonde confused and frustrated _

_As he was pulling up his pants the girl began to question him_

Hey what the fuck are you doing fuck me!

No offense love but that wasn't your best

_As kol started to leave the girl pulled his arm stopping him she tried to punch him but he stopped her by vamp_

_Speeding her to the wall and began to feed off of her not bothering to compell her not to scream_

_She was screaming but no one heard her soon before he knew it he had drained her and snapped her head off_

_He then let her body fall to the ground he was still on blood high so he vamp sped out of there to find someone else to snack on _

_Back at the mikaelson mansion rebekah was in deep sleep until she heard something downstairs she woke up _

_Looking worried and frightened so she vamp sped down there and what she saw next she didn't see coming _

_She gasped when she saw kol feeding on some random college girl _

Kol what the bloody hell do you think your doing!

Enjoying a late night snack _he said rising up from the girls neck grinning mischievously _

Kol please don't kill her we just moved here we can't have bodies piling up

Oh rebekah such a worry wart

Kol I'm not kidding!

Fine whatever you say sister but tell me wouldn't you like a taste she's very tasty

_He said bringing the girl up to him showing rebekah the other side of her neck soon enough rebekah had_

_Vains in her eyes but she kept trying to resist the urge to feed_

Well your loss sister

_Says kol as he continues to feed on the girl rebekah just watched kol feed on her_

_She was started to feel the urge to feed again she had also been getting quite turned on soon enough after_

_Kol had finished rebekah vamp sped over to him and began to feed on the girl enjoying every drop of blood _

_That went down her throat after she had finished she tossed the girl in the floor and pressed herself on kol_

_Making out with him pushing him against the wall soon enough kol had vamp sped them to her room_

_And pushed her on the bed kissing her once more as he began to lift back up from her mouth he bit her lip_

_He then pulled off his shirt rebekah missed his beautiful abs she thought looking at hik with lust filled eyes_

_As she placed her hands on his chest feeling him running her hands over him he then undid his pants _

_Sliding them down with his boxers letting his twitching cock pop out rebekah then licked her lips wanting him_

_Kol didn't waste any time eating her out so he just went up her night gown and pulled down her underwear _

_He then pulled off her night gown exposing her wet core and breasts kol looked over at her naked body grinning _

_Mischievously _

God rebekah how much i missed your beautiful body

_He said as he adjusted himself and slammed his dick inside her velvety wet center leaving her to moan out_

Ooh ahh oh kol! Fuck me fuck me!

Oh yeah you like that don't you

Oh yeah! _Rebekah said wimpering kol then started to thrust faster driving rebekah crazy _

Ooh ahh fuck go faster!

As you wish sister

_Soon enough kol went in his vampire speed pushing into her g spot he could feel her walls clenching around his_

_Throbing cock he then stopped and pulled out and sat up rebekah then lifted herself up and bent down to kol's cock and began to lick on it starting with the tip were the pre cum had centered she stuck her tongue inside it_

_Kol felt like losing control he then began to moan out _

Oh fuck rebekah that's good

_She then went to his balls placing her mouth on it soon following taking him whole in her mouth bobbing up and down she the deep throated him kol clenching her bed sheets after she finished she took out his cock_

_Wiping her mouth off she then began to use her hand _

Ahh rebekah!

Yeah you like that baby

Yes sister!

Cum for me kol cum for your sister

_Soon enough kol released his cum shooting it out all over his stomach and rebekah's hand_

_She then let go of his cock and licked the cum off her hand she climbed on top of him sliding his cock inside her_

_Adjusted herself and began to ride him she went slow at first kol then grabbed her breasts pinching her hardening nipples between his fingers she then began moan out_

Ah Ooh yeah oh kol!

_She then felt her walls clenching again so she began to ride faster in her vampire speed _

Oh yeah ahh oh i wanna cum i wanna cum!

_She rode it out some more her breasts bouncing up and down she could feel her and kol's jucies mixed up_

Oh kol oh fuck yeah cum with me kol! Cum with me!

_Rebekah rode some more she then felt something warm shoot inside her she continued to ride she felt her_

_Orgasm approaching so she went faster until she came all over kol's cock she then layed down next to him_

_Tired and out of breath kol soon placed his hand over her womanhood and began to finger fuck her_

_Rebekah wimpered while he did soon after he took out his fingers and slid himself down the bed next to her_

_He spread her legs apart and leaned in and stuck his tongue inside her whirling it around pushing it into_

_Her clitoral hood making her grasp her bed sheets until she came once more into his mouth _

_He continued to suck her out lapping up the cum tasting his and her cum after he finished he rised up_

Well sister that was way better then the blonde at the bar i think I'll go take a shower and head to bed we do have school tomorrow

_Soon enough kol had grabbed his clothes and vamp sped out rebekah was still overwhelmed be pleasure _

_As it started to ware off she'd realized what she did she fed on a human she had to be dead by now and had sex_

_With kol like she said she wouldn't the pleasure soon became guilt and shame tears had began to fall from her_

_Eyes after she had token a shower and cried it out more she went downstairs to get rid of the body_

_Hopefully Elijah or Katherine wouldn't hear her as they were vampires and can hear real good_

_She looked at the poor girl once more feeling bad for what her and kol had done to her she ran her hand over_

_The dead girls face and started to apologize to her_

I'm so sorry this happened to you dear I'm so sorry

_Rebekah said mumbling with tears streaming down her cheeks again she then began to drag the body out the _

_Back door after she got it out she took a match and set the body on fire so no one would get suspicious of a new_

_Murder bodies couldn't be piling up it was the only thing to do rebekah didn't want to be tortured by the_

_Locals of mystic falls or get runned out of town she loved her family especially kol she didn't want nothing to happen to them she watched the body burn and once it burned out she buried the ashes _

_After all that she went to her room and went straight to bed just ready for school already _

**The next day 7:00am**

_Rebekah was still thinking of what happened last night the dead girl sex with kol she was hoping school would_

_Take her mind off of it as Katherine was doing her hair she began to worry about her_

Rebekah something wrong?

_Rebekah was soon snapped out of it_

What nothing I'm just worried about school that's all

Nah that's not it look if your worried about blood lust i put some blood bags in your back pac as i did kol's

I'm hoping he'll use them _she said sighing doubting kol will drink from them cause she knows he likes_

_It fresh from the vain_

_While Katherine continued to do her hair rebekah looked over at kol who was in the kitchen he looked back_

_At her smiling seductively and winking at her Rebekah turned away when he did she thought he was _

_Crazy to do that that's all we need is for Elijah and Katherine to find out there is incest going on in this_

_House_


End file.
